


密室

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [9]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *葉月-密室(from BUCK-TICK)
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575
Kudos: 1





	密室

**Author's Note:**

> *葉月-[密室](https://www.xiami.com/song/9cLtv11d5bd/) (from BUCK-TICK)

流水声无时无刻不在告知着恋人的来访。

菅井等待着一边将晾干的衣服叠好，拿起土生留在自己住处的睡衣时不由自主将鼻尖凑到了衣领处，嗅到那人熟悉的气息已渐渐染上了菅井惯用的柔顺剂的味道。

突然很想抱抱——正这么想的时候，浴室的门被急切打开。菅井以为出了什么事刚站起来要跑进去，土生却已经先行进了客厅。

记忆中很少见到一向平缓的土生会这么慌张，除了节目里玩游戏的时候被泽部狠狠敲了脑袋、和第一次从工作人员口中听到改名相关的内容。

她看起来好狼狈，全然不像洗过澡该有的放松模样。头发只被胡乱擦过散落，抓着单薄的浴巾堪堪围住自己身体。若是平日菅井一定会想多看两眼，此刻却只知道自己大概和土生流露出同样震惊的目光。

都市传说之所以被叫做都市传说，是因为多数人都觉得它并不会发生。

但当菅井确实看见土生头顶长出的两只尖尖的耳朵、还有从浴巾下的腰后伸出的尾巴时，一瞬间以为自己难道糟糕到了一定程度才会生出这种幻觉。

灰黑色的毛湿答答地粘在一起，宛如嘲讽般往地板上淌了一滴残存的水。

震惊过后大脑终于磕磕绊绊地重新开始运转。菅井伸手轻轻捏了捏那对耳朵，可以感知到带着体温的肌肉微小地扭转。真的不是谎言，也真的非常可爱，她看着土生不知道是不是刚洗完热水澡而隐隐泛着红的脸颊想。

但是这样的话不就……几无可能再继续活动了吗？作为偶像，不，作为一般人也很难再到室外去了吧……

该考虑的事情实在太多，乱哄哄搅在了一起。

然后那双耳朵和尾巴突然就消失了。像从未存在过那样。

菅井还没来得及再度发愣，一秒之后门铃响起，是订的外卖晚餐。

小说一样……菅井心不在焉地道谢将袋子拎回客厅，大概土生也不知道自己的尾巴已经重新冒出来并对着晚餐兴奋地晃了晃。

趁着土生去穿衣服的时候菅井把餐食摆到桌面上，一边思考现在的状况。

难道是特定范围之内只有自己和她两人的时候才会冒出来？同一层楼的住户不在隔壁而是门廊对面，因而距离不足以影响到这个空间？

到吃饭的时候土生也愁眉不展，不期待回答地问是不是变不回去了，刚进家门时怎么也藏不住的喜悦感荡然无存。

大型犬一般啊……菅井不愿把自己的忧虑也过多袒露，只得摸了摸她半干的短发说起自己的推测。

“……等会儿要稍微出去走走吗？顺便看看没有人的小路上土生ちゃん的尾巴还会不会跑出来……”菅井的语气逐渐弱下去。她从来没想过自己有一天会说这样的话。

土生点头时的表情太过乖巧，菅井忍不住又多摸了两下。身后的尾巴从长T恤下伸出来大幅度地左右摇了摇。

“如果真的是土生ちゃん和我独处的时候才会这样的话，”菅井闭了闭眼让自己狠心说下去，“以后一起工作的时候大概就……”

“啊。”

土生很轻很轻地应了一声，稍稍睁大眼又随即垂下了眉梢。菅井猜想她多半理解了自己欲言但止当中的意味，残酷到谁都不忍心说完。

之后确认了土生的新耳朵尾巴只有在和菅井独处的时候才出现。除此以外没有什么不同，连睡觉之前咬在菅井嘴唇上的牙齿都不比以前更锋利。

总有人会说土生像捉摸不透的云雾。因祸得福地，有了额外的耳朵和尾巴之后，至少她私下的情绪变得稍微好懂起来。

——意外地，或者说对比起看习惯了的在人前散发着凛冽气息的土生来说，有些粘人。

也不是说土生不近人，只是常会忘记摘下面具后她也才是二十岁出头、心地细腻的女子。而正是因为如此才显得那些出于对自己的喜爱的亲近更珍贵。

比如从自己手中要到一勺冰淇淋之后，即使还有些大人感地不动声色，尾巴却已经蹭在菅井腿上暴露了她的开心。

广播结束后菅井迟迟回到住处，土生还披着薄外套坐在沙发上看动画。虽然眼睛都已经困得快要睁不开，赶到玄关来迎接她的时候尾巴愉快地扬起摆动。

虽然可爱得不得了，不能对那副倦意视而不见。“土生ちゃん困了就先睡啦。”菅井佯怒地轻推她的手臂，很快就绷不住重新弯了眼。

“……不想让友香再回到深夜里没有人的客厅嘛。”

连菅井洗手的时候土生也想跟着，就这样靠在门框上看着镜子里俯身的她。

“友香什么时候都可以依靠过来的。”

不知道什么时候开始喊起自己的名字，土生明明也是同样不善于敞开心扉的人，却总是可以直截了当地看穿菅井的疲惫。

菅井很慢很慢地抬起头，也从镜子里回望她认真的双眼。

为了避免被休息室可能会有的盗摄和走廊上的监控摄像头拍到，以及万一土生的新部件在意料不到的时间点冒出，她们有再多不愿意也只能约定好在工作场合不单独相处。

菅井觉得自己平常并不算非常擅长理解他人情绪的人，但话音落时她却很清晰地察觉出一言不发的土生眼中被压抑至稀薄的悲伤。

即便不发生这样的异变，她们也有被暗示最好拉开一些距离。一旦她们之间的关系或多或少地与利益挂钩，无能为力的悲哀感就像漆黑的污泥一样涌上来吞没自己。

哪怕不谈这层喜欢，也想要和土生一起四处游荡。在环球影城喝的黄油啤酒很香，在咖啡馆一起喂的猫头鹰很可爱，在去韩国的飞机上靠到自己肩头睡着的土生又是那么好看。

除却这些，连台面上的人际关系都被装进了半透明的塑料盒中，本身的存在以外没有选择形状颜色的余地。

虽然一直都不太懂得交际，菅井也知道自己的生活无法只有那几个人，而她和土生都很受身边人欢迎本质上来说应当是好事。

似乎每个成员在不同的时期都会有不同的想要亲近的队友。今年渡邉和菅井走得近，这阵子土生又因为站位而和尾関更熟悉起来，再加上新来的后辈也都等着前辈们主动去搭话，就真的借此机会保持了距离。

偶尔的偶尔，菅井想要偷瞄土生的时候会撞上对方同样投来的视线。土生小小地扁了扁嘴，菅井几乎可以看到她耷拉下来的耳朵和尾巴。

是真的很可爱。不能与任何人言说、也不想让任何人知道的可爱。

也是真的很可惜。不能立刻抱住她、也不能多看那张越发成熟却仍带着纯真的脸两秒的可惜。

私下的距离越近越对比出公开场合时刻意疏远的微妙，公开场合的关系越疏远越忍不住在私下花更多的时间触碰彼此。

许多夜晚菅井辗转不能寐。恋爱的心情结出酸涩的果，不可公开的爱意堆积到发胀。土生懂，却又无法真正明白，反过来也是如此。

仅有的独处中土生无助地抱紧自己的腰，个子那么高却喜欢蜷在自己怀里，声音闷在胸前的布料说她真的好希望可以在任何对视的瞬间牵住菅井的手指，因为无法不对那么可爱的恋人产生一瞬间的心动过速。

却不可以。

也不知道究竟是稍微的补偿还是变本加厉的惩罚，土生说话的时候那条毛茸茸的尾巴都打蔫般垂在身后。

工作教会——或者说是要求——她们给自己的感情设置好格外严苛的开关。经过多少访谈写了多少博客，能传达出的声音早已经被限在画好的范围之中，渐渐也习惯了那个对什么都麻木的外壳。

人不该因为自己不再相信爱而轻蔑仍抱有希望的他人。

值得庆幸的是她的心尚有解冻的机会。说她与土生是彼此的拯救听起来夸张，却其实恰当得叫人潸然。

说是救赎也好、逃避也罢，无论身体哪一部分重叠在一起，热烈到让菅井区分不出浪潮究竟来自于何处也仍想更多地一同燃烧。

因为即使很难启齿，也要反复承认自己绝不是神，同时抛了世人对自制偶像抱持的所有切合实际与否的期待。她的情绪不只有喜与乐，她的欲求无处不在，她也同样用力地抱紧了颤抖的土生。

那些不谈好坏、最有人性的部分，都随土生的尖耳与尾巴一起留在了他人的目光之外。菅井学着她的样子将嘴唇一再贴上，假装这样就可以忘记此刻占据彼此的卑猥的泪意。

或许与卡夫卡笔下的故事同样，如何变成这副模样已经不那么重要，重要的是之后该怎样生活。但大概无论发展到什么境地，菅井相信自己依然会喜欢土生，那是和故事结局相背的宿望。

她喊她“队长”，她一如邀请其他人那样邀请她合照。唯独有这样的时候，她对她露出自然放松的笑容，她在她肩上留下浅浅的咬痕，才终于体会到这条路上自己身边只有她的实感。

“还变得回去吗？”

土生扫了一眼自己躺在一边的新尾巴，甚至已经被她用心打理过毛发，整齐地反射着淡淡的光。

过了相当的时日也不对这个问题的回答抱持什么期待。菅井腾出一侧手摸过，那条依然带着热度的尾巴小小颤抖了一下。

最终还是选择了沉默。她相信她和土生正怀念相同的事物，被困于带着北方冬季晨风气味的僵局之中。

连在电视上的游戏机转入了漫长的过场画面，菅井望着黑色屏幕中自己模糊的镜像，反应过来后原本还捏在手中的勺子不知何时已经转移到了土生的手中。

融化到刚好程度的冰淇淋乘在勺子上、被递至自己面前。土生专注地望来，三角形的耳朵也稳当竖着。

“我、我自己来就好……”

“没事的啦，友香——”

她自己也早已经深切地被土生柔软的视线俘虏。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是年内最后一篇。今年也感谢阅读！


End file.
